It's In Her Blood
by Ella Mar
Summary: .:Sequel to Legend of Zelda: Deja Vu:. As the family grows, one young member cannot be held back from her desires, however deadly it may be.
1. A Cry Will Tell You

Alright, let's get this show on the road!! I think this'll be quite a long story, at least I hope. The beginning goes kind of quick, but I don't think it's too bad.  
  
Summary: It's been about a year since Link and Gem wed. Link is now twenty, and Gem is nineteen. They bought Lon-Lon Ranch and fixed it up. Arinell moved in with them, and left Diamesa her house in Kakariko Village. Surprises await the young couple as they start their new life together.  
  
'A Cry Will Tell You'  
  
"Jeeze, you're fat," Link teased as he slid his arms around Gemessa's waist. Gem laughed and continued to peel potatoes. "That's what happens when you become pregnant by a barbarian," she answered slyly. Link patted her stomach and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Now, are you entirely sure you want the baby to be a surprise?" he asked his wife. "Dia could tell us." Gem nodded.  
  
"Yes, I would rather be surprised." She threw the potatoes into a large pot of water and hung it over the fire. She smiled at Link, her eyes sparkling. "I hope it's a girl," she said softly.  
  
"They're the most trouble," Arinell warned as she came through the door. "At least, you were," she added, winking at Link. Gem rolled her eyes.  
  
"How's Lightning?" Link asked. Arinell smiled. "The little thing is feisty! But, he'll make a good riding and combat horse. We should keep his for the little one." Gem nodded in agreement. Link, however, shook his head.  
  
"Flash and Epona will have quite a few good foals," he replied. "But, we better keep him, just in case. I've been thinking about buying one of Zelda's newborns. Excellent purebreds." Gem's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much that will cost?" she exclaimed. Link smiled and hugged her reassuringly. "I've got enough saved up," he replied. He hurried over and stirred the potatoes a little bit. "You should be resting," he added, changing the sublect. His serious blue eyes looked her over, from her now-short auburn hair and green eyes to her burgeoning belly.  
  
Gem dropped into a chair with a sigh, and Arinell started messing with her hair. Gem giggled as she felt a tiny foot kick anxiously. Link grinned. "Must be like me," he said proudly, placing his hand over her stomach. Gem closed her eyes and tilted her head back. A second later, she felt a cool hand brush her warm cheek.  
  
"You're about to enter the best years of your lives," her mother said quietly. Gem grasped her hand. "I'm a little scared," she whispered. Arinell squeezed the girl's hand gently.  
  
"It's not that bad," she answered. Link smiled. The three sat in silence for several minutes. Then Link piped up.  
  
"Let's eat," he said, taking the hot pot off the fire with his calloused hands. Arinell put out plates, cups and silverware as Link got the beef out of the skillet. Soon the table was filled with steaming delicious food. Gem helped herself to potatoes and milk.  
  
"Gem, don't you want some beef?" Arinell asked, concerned. Gem shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied. Link raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They ate their meal in silence. When they were done, Arinell said she would clear the table, so Link and Gem went outside. They walked towards the corral, passing the small fenced garden Gem and Arinell had started. The summer breeze was warm, and carried the sweet smell of hay. Link took Gem's hand in his, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We have to pick out names, you know," she said softly. Link looked down at her. "How far along are you?" he asked. Gem scrunched up her face in thought. "Eight months, three weeks," she said in surprise. "I'm due in about a week." Link stared at her. "Well, we better get thinking!" he replied. She laughed.  
  
"I've already settled for Linessa Marie for a girl's name," Gem said. "But I can't think of a boy's name." Link smiled.  
  
"How about.. Naturo?" he asked. Gem looked at him in alarm. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Oh. Well, I guess it's kind of cute," she said carefully. Link frowned.  
  
"Well, Naturo was a friend I had when I lived in Kokiri Forest. We were best friends for the longest time. I thought it would never change. But then, one day he left the forest." Link paused. "I found his body in the Lost Woods where a fairy left him." Gem looked up at her husband sadly. "I'm sorry, honey. We can use that name. I actually like it, if you were wondering." Link took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Is James okay for his middle name?" she asked softly. He nodded and kissed her again.  
  
Just then, Epona's foal, Lightning, trotted up and nuzzled Gem's pocket on her skirt. They laughed, and Gem fished out a sugar cube and fed it to him. Then she gave one to Link, and he gave it to the young horse. Lightning cantered away triumphantly.  
  
"I'm wondering if we should have given those to him," Link said. Gem watched Lightning kick up his back legs. "I think he can handle it," she replied. They started walking back to the house as darkness fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link woke up with a gasp. His nightclothes were damp with sweat. Gem immediately woke up beside him.  
  
"Another nightmare?" she asked tiredly. He nodded. "I'm getting dressed and going outside," he told her. "Get back to sleep." He kissed her and slid out of bed. He looked out the window at the moon. It was about one in the morning, he guessed. He quietly dressed and went out. As he paused by Arinell's room, he thought he heard voices. He dismissed it as his imagination and went outside.  
  
The night air cooled Link's flush face. He walked to the corral and checked on the horses. Epona trotted up to him, while the other two slept. Link stroked her chestnut hide slowly.  
  
"Well, girl, it looks like we'll have another addition to the family." Epona whinnied softly. Link sat down, eyes closed. He heard Epona walk away, then silence, except for the crickets and the trees rustling in the wind. He thought back to his dream.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Link sat in a tent filled with blue, red and green smoke. An old witch sat across from him, her keen silver eyes watching him intently. She smiled toothily at him and opened her mouth.  
  
"Tick, tock, goes the clock.  
  
And the time grows near  
  
When the one you hold dear  
  
Shall bring forth she  
  
Who will disobey thee."  
  
Then the tent and the witch disappeared, and Link was in a forest clearing. He looked up and saw a girl clad in purple staring at him. Suddenly, she turned and ran. Link started to follow her, but the flash of a blade stopped him.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Link opened his eyes. The wind had died, and the crickets had stopped chirping. Link leapt to his feet and had started towards the house when he heard a scream. He started running and reached the door just as Arinell opened it.  
  
"Get the midwife," she ordered. Link's eyes widened as he turned and started running back to the corral. Epona was at the gate and let him mount her bare-backed. He grabbed her mane and dug his heels into her flanks.  
  
"Yah!" he shouted. Epona shot out of the corral and past the house. Even over Epona's hoof beats, Link could hear Gem cry out again. He urged Epona to go faster.  
  
They flew across the short span of grass and stopped at the bridge. Link realized with horror that it was drawn up.  
  
"HEY!!" he shouted. "Open the way! My wife is having her baby! HEY!!"  
  
"Hold on!" a voice yelled. The bridge slowly came down, and a soldier crossed. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's at home," Link answered hoarsely, pointing at the distant lights. "I need the midwife!" With that, Link ran past the soldier and into town. He spotted the midwife's door and ran to it, knocking loudly as he reached it. When no one answered, he knocked again. A young woman answered, looking tired.  
  
"My wife is having her baby!" he exclaimed. The woman smiled. "My sister was called to the castle the other night. Zelda had her baby early yesterday." Link stared at her.  
  
"You mean I have to run to the castle?" he asked. She nodded, a little too cheerfully. "UGH!!" he growled, running off. He heard the girl call good luck to him, but he ignored her.  
  
Link dashed onto the trail. The lights from the castle glimmered brightly in the dark, but he paid no attention. He was more intent on finding the midwife.  
  
"Lye! I'm glad you're on duty! Gem's gone into labor, I need the midwife. Is she here?" Link asked breathlessly. Lye grinned.  
  
"You're in luck! She's inside. Delivered Prince Codin yesterday." He opened the gate for Link. "Names?" Lye asked as the young man hurried through.  
  
"Linessa Marie and Naturo James!" Link called back as he cut across the grass. He didn't hear what Lye said in return. He had just reached the bridge when it lowered and a middle-aged woman crossed. "Hello," she greeted him pleasantly as she passed. Link groaned and followed her. "Are you the midwife?" he asked, stifling a yawn. She turned her head to look at him as they walked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" she inquired happily. Link smiled wearily. "Sorry to bother you, but my wife.." He couldn't help it; he yawned. "Excuse me, is in labor. Will you come help?" The lady took him by the arm and bustled along the path. "I will always come when I am needed," she informed him. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch," Link answered.  
  
"Oh! So how has Malon been?" the woman asked. "I didn't know you moved here." Link stared at her. "N-n-no," he stammered. "Malon left and lives somewhere else. I'm.."  
  
"She left you?" she interrupted, awed. "But then, how can she be giving birth?" Lye grinned as they passed. "Good luck, Hero of Time!" he called. The woman stared at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Link? You married Gemessa, from Hiadra. You don't know me, I'm Cassandra," she told him. Link looked at her blearily. "Hi," he mumbled. They walked into town. Cassandra turned and walked towards her house. "Stay here," she said. She went in while Link waited for her. A minute later, she emerged carrying a small bag and a steaming cup. "Drink this," she ordered. Link downed it in three gulps, scalding his mouth and throat. He felt the energy flow back into his tired limbs. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," Cassandra answered as they hurried out of town. Neither said a word until they reached Hyrule Field. Then she looked up towards the ranch. "That's quite a ways," she muttered.  
  
Link went to Epona. "Which is why we're taking her," he replied. She walked over a little fearfully. "Is it safe?" Cassandra asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, she's gentle," Link assured her. He mounted and held out his hand. She took it, and, with a little difficulty, pulled herself onto the horse. Link then forced Epona forward. In no time, they had reached the ranch. Cassandra hopped off with a smiled. "That didn't take long," she commented before dashing into the house. Link dismounted, smacked Epona's rump, and went inside.  
  
He could hear Gem's harsh breathing, and Arinell soothing her. He ascended the stairs, only to be met with Cassandra's voice.  
  
"Keep out!" she yelled forcefully. Arinell laughed, and Gem did too, weakly. Link grinned and sat on the stairs. Through the next half hour, he listened to Gem's groans and gasps of pain. Then he got up and made a cup of coffee. Before he finished drinking it, he was asleep, head on the table.  
  
When he woke up, sunlight was filtering through the windows. Link yawned and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly ten. Labored breathing still could be heard from upstairs. Link got up and headed outside to do the chores.  
  
The air was still, and a haze danced along the horizon. Link opened the stable doors to let the light in and air it out. Then he closed the gate separating the yard from the house.  
  
He moved to the oat bin and scooped out two pailfuls. Then he dumped them in the trough by the open doors for the horses. Then he pitched some hay into the hay rack for the cows. He speared another bale with his pitchfork, and hoisted it over his shoulder. As he walked around to the corral towards the building on the other side of the ranch, he began thinking about a few things. They ran through his head like ants toward a picnic.  
  
"How did I get to be a farmer?" he muttered. "The Hero of Time, yup, how did this come about? I guess it's something you give up when you get married." Link opened the door and tossed the hay bale in and started walking back, this time thinking along a completely different track.  
  
'What if it's a girl? Gem will probably get her to be a little angel, doing what she's told. A boy, then I'll teach him farming, as well as fighting.' He was about to say something out loud, but he didn't get to. At that precise moment, a baby's cry pierced the air. Link hurried through the stable, simply dropping the pitchfork on the floor. Arinell met him halfway.  
  
"That was Linessa," she said, beaming. The little cries could still be heard. Link smiled. "A girl, then," he said weakly. Arinell grinned.  
  
"Naturo came earlier. You were zonked!" Link stared at her. "Twins?" Arinell nodded.  
  
"They're beautiful, just wait." Link collapsed on the ground, incredulously. Then he laughed.  
  
"We both got our wish!" he exclaimed. Arinell smiled and hugged her son-in-law.  
  
"Congratulations, Dad," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Cassandra came out of the room. "You can see her now," she said softly. Link jumped up, while Arinell stayed to talk to Cassandra. He quietly went up the stairs and entered the bedroom.  
  
Gem sat propped up on the bed. Her hair was dark and damp against her forehead, and she was slightly pale. But her eyes were as bright as emeralds. She smiled and held out her hand. Link took it and knelt by the bed.  
  
"Hey, Hero," she whispered. He smiled. "How was it?" he asked, kissing her hand. She groaned.  
  
"Painful. Mom was right, though. It wasn't as bad as I expected, even with twins." They laughed quietly.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be a mother?" Link asked. Gem grinned, the same grin that melted Link's heart not even two years before.  
  
"Good, and sore," she answered. "And how does it feel to be a father?" Link thought for a minute. "It feels great," he decided. Gem brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Link's face. "Lucky," she whispered. He picked himself up and kissed her lips fully. She kissed him back. It was a full minute before they broke apart.  
  
"How far apart are they?" Link asked, nuzzling his nose against hers.  
  
"Five hours exactly," Gem said softly. "Go take a look at your children." Link stood up and slowly walked over to the two nearby cradles. He peered into the first one.  
  
"That's Naturo," Gem murmured from the bed. The baby boy was asleep. His hair was light blonde. He was still a little red, but his face was peaceful, tiny fists curled. Link smiled and moved to the next one.  
  
"Linessa," he whispered. The baby girl stared up at her father with bright green eyes. Her hair was dark, and her face was still colored from birth.  
  
"They're beautiful," he whispered, picking up Linessa's hand very gently. "She has green eyes," he added. Gem smiled. "Mom said she'll have those eyes forever. Naturo has blue eyes, but I'll bet those'll stay, too," she said happily. Link stared at Linessa, and Linessa stared at Link.  
  
And giggled gleefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm planning on making this pretty long, so be prepared. By the way, I should be updating next weekend, but if I don't, I will sometime during the week. Don't give up hope!! Please Review!!  
  
~Thanks to Katharine for all her help!  
  
*Disclaimer:* I only own *deep breath* Gem, Arinell, Flash, Lightning, Lye, Linessa, Naturo, Codin, Diamesa, and Cassandra. Oh, and Cassandra's sister! (Okay, I think I got them all!) 


	2. Gifts and New Friends

Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would. *Wags finger and clucks* You readers have been naughty. Please review this time!! Those who did review receive a cheese and cracker platter via air mail.  
  
Chapter Two Summary: It's now been five years since the twins were born. Gem recently had their third child, a girl they named Lianell. Today is the twin's birthday.  
  
"Gifts and New Friends"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy! I'm five!" Naturo shouted as he ran downstairs for breakfast. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily under his shock of bright red hair. Gem grinned and shifted one-month-old Lianell to her other shoulder. "Yes, you are," she said, kissing the top of his head. Linessa came flying out of the big room upstairs, ran down the steps and promptly tripped on the last step. She yelled as she toppled to the floor. Gem gasped.  
  
"Nessa! Are you alright?" She hurried over to her oldest daughter. Linessa grinned up at Gem, not a scratch on her. Gem sighed in relief. "You have to be more careful, sweetie," she said softly. Linessa stood up.  
  
"Am I five yet?" she chirped. Gem laughed. This became the little girl's sole concern once a year.  
  
"Not yet. You have about two hours to go, it's only eight." Linessa huffed poutily.  
  
"When will I be older than Nat?" she asked sadly. Naturo ran over to them.  
  
"Never! I was born before you!" he exclaimed. He started dancing around them in circles. Linessa's bright green eyes flashed under her blonde bangs, which Gem brushed out of her face. "Nessa, Daddy has a surprise for you and Naturo out in the stables. Hurry up and eat!" The twins quickly sat down and gulped their food down eagerly. Linessa was the first one done and she ran towards the door.  
  
"Wait for Nat!" Gem called. Linessa sighed exasperatedly and tapped her foot. "Naturo takes too long!" she whined.  
  
"And you better stop eating so fast, or you'll get a belly ache," Gem replied, sticking the nipple of a bottle into Lianell's tiny mouth. The baby gazed up at her mother with green and blue flecked eyes as she drank happily.  
  
"Nat, hurry!" Linessa pleaded. Nat pushed his chair back and hurried over. "I'm done, thanks Mommy!"  
  
"Thank you," Linessa said politely as she opened the door. Both children dashed out into the sunshine. Gem smiled as Arinell came out of her room.  
  
"Linessa is so much like her father," Arinell said, stroking Lianell's cheek. Gem watched the twins through the window. "And Nat's like both of us," Gem said quietly. She looked at her mother. "Nessa seems like she can already take care of herself. She doesn't like me to help dress her. She likes to do things alone."  
  
"Well, maybe not entirely like Link," Arinell said, smiling. "You're lucky to have such great children." Gem nodded.  
  
"So, what is Link giving them?" Arinell asked, pouring a cup of hot coffee. Gem grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy!" Linessa shrieked, hurtling into his legs. Naturo stared in awe at what was tied to the ropes Link held in his hand. Their father grinned. "Do you like them?" he asked, rubbing his chin, which now sported a goatee. Linessa gazed up at him, Gem's eyes sparkling and grinning happily. That was all Link needed. Naturo broke into a grin.  
  
"This one's yours," Link said, handing Linessa the rope attached to a small dapple gray filly.  
  
"And here's yours." He handed his son a rope tied to a black foal. The twins looked at each other and burst into giggles. Link smiled. "Courtesy of Lightning and Duchess," he said. As if on cue, Lighting whinnied and Duchess snorted, gazing at her young.  
  
"Twins?" Naturo asked. Link nodded. "They were born the other day. I just had to keep them hidden." Link watched his children's ecstatic faces. "Just like us!" Linessa squealed, wrapping her arms around her horse's neck. The filly nuzzled the girl's neck. Naturo stroked his horse's snout.  
  
"Speedo," he whispered. "I'm naming him Speedo." Link looked down at his oldest daughter, who was still hugging the horse, and smiled. "Well, Nessa, what will you name yours?" he asked.  
  
"Diamond," she answered automatically. The filly perked up her ears at this. Link laughed.  
  
"Well, she likes it! Diamond, then." Link led them over to Duchess's stall. "Put them in here," he said, opening the stall door to the large space that the majestic mare inhabited. "They need their mother's milk for a while yet," he explained to the twins.  
  
Once the young horses were back with their mother, Link scooped Linessa up and spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed. A grin split Link's face as he set her down and did the same to Naturo. The little boy shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Phew! You two are getting heavy!" he exclaimed as he set Nat down. "Now let's go in. I need to discuss something with your mother." The children each grabbed a hand and the trio started out of the stable.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," Linessa chirped softly as they reached the door of the house. Nat nodded. "Thanks." Link knelt down and gave each of them a hug and a kiss. "You're welcome," he replied. He stood up and opened the door. The twins ran inside and Link followed, grinning.  
  
"Mommy! We have horses!!" Linessa said excitedly. Arinell picked her up. "That's great, honey!" Linessa hugged her grandma. "Mine's named Diamond," she told them.  
  
"Mine is Speedo," Naturo added. "He's black." Link smiled and ruffled his son's red hair.  
  
"Gem, since Nat went with me on an errand last time, I'm going to take Nessa," he told his wife. Linessa looked at him from Arinell's arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gem asked as she finished changing Lianell's diaper. Link tickled the baby's nose. "Out west," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Where out west?" Gem inquired, eyebrows raised. Link sighed and whispered in her ear. Gem looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? Is it safe?" Linessa was staring at her parents. Link nodded confidently.  
  
"They trust me, and she's my daughter," he answered. Gem frowned. "Alright," she agreed. Link took Linessa from Arinell. "Want to come with me?" he asked her. Linessa frowned, trying to act like Gem. "Alright!" she said, grinning. Link laughed.  
  
"Just have her back by ten!" Gem called as they walked out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Linessa shouted as the door closed. Gem watched Link out her on Epona, then get on himself. A minute later, they were gone.  
  
"Where did he have to go?" Arinell asked, walking over with a cooing Lianell. Gem took her baby in her arms and gazed at the tiny figure.  
  
"Gerudo's Fortress," she answered quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linessa gripped Epona's mane tightly, even though her father's strong arms were holding her protectively. The trees and flowers flew by, and she couldn't help but grin.  
  
Soon a rocky wall came into view. A trail went around it. It was this path Link took, up a slope and across packed dirt into a canyon. Linessa watched a fish swim away as they crossed a pool of water on a board.  
  
"Hang on," her father whispered in her ear. She gripped the horse's mane until her little knuckles turned white. Epona ran down a ramp, across a wooden bridge and up another ramp. LinessThe first thing La saw was a f a long river and huge waterfalls. They passed a tent full of workers and between two steep cliffs. Suddenly, they stopped moving.  
  
"We're here," Link said happily. He dismounted carefully and put Linessa on his shoulders. He carried her up a flight of nearby stairs. The first thing Linessa saw was a purple clad woman. She was holding a long stick with a large knife at the end. Linessa stared in awe as she came towards them.  
  
"Link! How are you?" she asked as he set Linessa down. They shook hands.  
  
"I'm good, Alia. This is my daughter, Linessa. She turns five today, along with her twin brother, Naturo." The woman knelt down and looked at Linessa. Linessa stared back at her. Alia's eyes were orange, and she had short spiky black hair. The bottom half of her face was covered by a purple veil, but Linessa saw her pink lips curl into a warm smile.  
  
"Hello, Linessa," she said. "She has your hair, Link." Alia brushed a stray lock out of the little girl's eyes. Linessa smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, Alia," she answered, holding out a small hand. Alia laughed and shook it. "Not afraid, either!" she added. Then she stood up. "Do you know what I am?" she asked Linessa. The latter shook her blonde head.  
  
"I am a Gerudo. I'm not full blood, though. She is." Alia pointed to a woman dressed in white. Her hair and eyes were red, and her skin was a lovely tan color. Linessa smiled. "I think you're pretty," she said. Alia laughed.  
  
"Thanks, hon! Anyways, Link, you're here for the money for the horse, aren't you?" she asked. Link nodded.  
  
"The queen's got it. She's in her quarters if you want to get it. I'll watch Linessa."  
  
Link smiled down at his daughter. "Is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." Link walked through a nearby door. Alia smiled at Linessa.  
  
"Do you want to see something really neat?" she asked. Linessa nodded. Alia took her small hand in hers and led her towards a different door.  
  
"A couple of my friends should be training. Would you like to see it?" Linessa looked up at Alia. "What are they training for?" she asked. Alia chuckled. "They are fighting each other for practice in case of combat. Come." Alia led her to a chamber filled with sand.  
  
Linessa's ears were suddenly filled with the sound of clanging metal. She covered her ears as two young Gerudos came into sight. As she watched, one flipped backwards and landed on her feet in the sand. Linessa's mouth dropped and the girl lashed out at the other, cutting her arm. The injured girl fell onto her back, muttering. The wound healed and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"How long have you been fighting?" Alia asked. The girl who flipped put her swords back in their sheaths.  
  
"Long enough," she replied wearily. Then she spotted Linessa, who had been watching contentedly.  
  
"Who's this?" the woman asked Alia, coming over. The other girl followed.  
  
"Cayli, Brigit, this is Linessa. She's Link's daughter," Alia said, sounding important. Cayli knelt down.  
  
"Yep, she's Link's alright," she said with a laugh. Brigit smiled. "And Gem's, you can tell." Linessa did a wobbly curtsy and fell over. The women laughed.  
  
"Polite little thing," Brigit commented, helping the little girl up and brushing the sand off of her.  
  
"Thank you," Linessa said happily.  
  
"We should get back. Your daddy might be looking for you," Alia said. The four females went back outside into the sunshine. Link wasn't there.  
  
"Can you learn to become a Grudo?" Linessa asked, staring up at them with large eyes. The women looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess," Cayli said slowly. "You'd really have to look and act like them, though."  
  
"How.....?" Linessa started, but at that moment, Link returned from the queen's quarters.  
  
"Well, ready to go?" he asked, picking her up. Linessa nodded sadly.  
  
"Bye, Linessa!" the three women called as they walked away. Linessa waved.  
  
"What did you think of that?" Link asked as he sat Linessa on Epona. She thought for a minute.  
  
"It was nice," she said decisively. As they rose off, however, she couldn't get the Gerudos off her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just in time!" Gem exclaimed as they rode up. Link hopped off and kissed his wife.  
  
"Twenty more minutes, Nessa, and you'll be five, too," Naturo announced as he joined them in the yard. Link lifted Linessa off the horse and into Gem's arms.  
  
"So, as the next birthday person, will you please go get two bottles of milk out of that building?" Gem asked, pointing with her free hand. Linessa nodded vigorously. Once Gem set her on the ground, she ran off, proud to be entrusted with such an important mission. The others went back inside, talking.  
  
Linessa slowed down as she neared the door. A Cucco scratched and pecked at the ground. She watched for a second and then opened the door.  
  
A blast of humid air hit Linessa in the face as she entered. She coughed after inhaling a cloud of dust. The two cows that lived in the building looked at her lazily and chewed their hay. She patted them each on the head and headed to the milk crate.  
  
That's when she saw it.  
  
A small hole could be seen in the wall behind another milk crate. Linessa crawled over the boxes to investigate. She knelt down and peered through. A small pile of hay sat in the middle of the tiny room the hole led to. Linessa tried to squeeze through, but the whole was too small. She pushed the crate and fell back with a cry of surprise when it moved.  
  
"I wonder what's in there?" she said to herself. She wriggled through on her belly. It was a little cooler in there than the other room, she discovered. She crawled into the hay and felt something cold press against her palm. Picking it up, she saw it was a small tan and green musical instrument of some sort. She put it to her lips and blew.  
  
A high note emitted from it, startling Linessa. Then she noticed two other items sticking up out of the hay. One was a curved piece of designed wood, and the other was forked with a band. Linessa stared at the three treasures as she remembered her father's stories from when he was a little boy.  
  
"An Ocarina, a boomerang, and a slingshot," she murmured. "These are Daddy's!" With that last bit pf knowledge, she stuck them in the big pocket on her skirt and crawled out.  
  
"Linessa! Where are you?" The little girl could hear Arinell calling for her. She hurried over the crates, grabbed two bottles of milk, and ran towards the door, reaching it just as Arinell opened it. She smiled at her granddaughter. "Couldn't you open the door?" she asked gently. Linessa shook her head, face flushed and straw stuck in her hair and on her dress. Arinell picked them off, just missing Linessa's pocket of items several times.  
  
"Well, you have four minutes left. We best hurry." As the two headed back to the house, Linessa could already feel the guilt welling up inside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy Birthday, Nat and Nessa!" the adults exclaimed. Lianell gurgled in approval. Nat laughed. Linessa just sat there and grinned.  
  
"We made fried Cucco," Arinell said; "with potatoes and corn."  
  
"We made a cake, too," Gem added. The twin's eyes widened. Their mother hardly ever made cake.  
  
"Here are your other presents," Link said, handing them each a small package. Naturo and Linessa looked at each other. Usually they got just one present. It was a very special occasion for them. The children opened their presents eagerly.  
  
Naturo held up a brand new pocket knife. Linessa smiled at the doll she had received.  
  
"Thank you!" they chirped together. Link grinned.  
  
"We're glad you like them," Gem answered. Link picked Lianell up out of her baby seat. The baby sneezed loudly, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Well, we should eat," Arinell said. While the women put the food on the table, Link placed Lianell in her highchair and put on her bib. Linessa kicked Nat under the table and blinked twice when he looked at her. He nodded.  
  
Once the adults sat down, they all said their prayers and started eating. Gem fed Lianell mashed potatoes a little bit at a time. The meal was silent, except for Gem cooing at the baby to eat. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the twins finished eating.  
  
"We're going to go check our horses," Nat explained as they got up from the table. Linessa nodded.  
  
"Alright, but come back for cake!" Gem said, carefully wiping Lianell's chin with her napkin. The two five-year-olds quickly went out to the stables.  
  
"What is it, Nessa?" Naturo asked, softly stroking Speedo's forehead. Linessa fished the three objects out of her pocket and held them out to her brother. He picked up the boomerang and examined it carefully. Without looking up, he asked, "Where did you find these?"  
  
"In the building where the milk is stored. There is a hole in the wall." Linessa paused. "They're Daddy's. Remember? An Ocarina, a slingshot.."  
  
"And a boomerang," Nat finished.  
  
"What should I do with them?" Linessa asked. He gazed at her, then handed the boomerang back.  
  
"I have a box of things under my bed. We'll keep them there," he told her. "We better go back in." Linessa put them back in her pocket, and they held hands as they walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, chapter two finished. Even more time will have passed in the next chapter. Please review!!  
  
*Disclaimer:* Alia, Cayli, and Brigit, Gem, Arinell, Nat, Linessa, Lianell, Speedo, Diamond, Duchess, Lightning, and the plot are mine. So there!! 


	3. Dreams and Schemes

*Peeks out from shelter taken to protect me from angry readers* Sorry! Sue me! It's a nice, loooong chapter (twenty typed pages), and I think a good one at that. Hopefully, that will make up for lost time..  
  
Well, as I said before, even more time passes. Approximately thirteen years, in fact! The twins are eighteen, and Lianell is fourteen. Link is less the warrior he once was, Gem more motherly, and Arinell.. Well, older. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3.  
  
'Dreams and Schemes'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain fell in soft drops outside the open window. A cool breeze blew into the room and chilled the silent figure lying on the bed. The room was dark and gloomy, as was the girl's mind.  
  
Linessa listened to the rise and fall of her own breathing and the rain's song blend together. It made a sort of lullaby. Linessa wouldn't fall asleep to it, though. She wouldn't let herself.  
  
She remained quiet as her older brother went into his room. Link had built a wall through the large room upstairs. Her parents and Arinell slept downstairs in a room added on a few years ago. Lianell slept in the same room as Linessa, as well as the same large bed. A somewhat comfortable arrangement for a rather large family.  
  
Linessa sighed and sat up. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell into her sharp green eyes, getting caught in her long lashes. She blew them away with vehemence.  
  
"I can't believe they wouldn't let me go to town," she muttered. "My book's already overdue!" She picked up the book on her nightstand, titled "Ancient Fighters." It contained a lot of information on the Gerudos. No one knew that she had it, except her friend Marie, who worked at the library. Linessa's eyes shone as she recalled the memory from the dark recesses of her mind, to savor it. A little girl talking to three Gerudos. The little girl was her.  
  
Linessa's thoughts were cut short when Lianell came into the room. She smiled at her older sister.  
  
"Dad's still kind of mad about the weapons," she informed Linessa. "He kept commenting on how much he hated violence." Lianell smirked. "Mom just rolled her eyes." Linessa laughed softly.  
  
"I had to go to town today!" she complained. "Just because I made a few things.." Lianell snorted.  
  
"A few things include a crudely made bow, arrows, and a spear." Lianell glanced at her sister. "Plus, you've hidden stuff under the bed." Linessa stiffened.  
  
"Those were Dad's," she muttered. "I should have left them."  
  
"So, what are they for?" Lianell asked, climbing onto the bed.  
  
"I'm not telling you, Lia." The younger girl frowned.  
  
"Come on, Nessa. I won't tell anyone!" Lia pleaded.  
  
"Don't you have homework?" Linessa snapped. Lia snorted. "It's done. Besides, it's eleven at night. If it weren't done, would I really worry about it?" Both girls pulled off their boots and got under the covers.  
  
"God, I can't wait to get out of this hell hole," Linessa groaned as she turned over. Lia didn't respond. "Night, Lia," Linessa whispered. There was a pause.  
  
"Night, Nessa," Lia whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Up! Come on, get up!" Arinell said cheerfully as she pulled the blankets off of Linessa. The young girl groaned and rolled over. "I'll get up in a minute," she mumbled groggily. Arinell laughed heartily.  
  
"That's what you always say, Miss Sleepy Bones! Come, now, get up!" Linessa had no choice but to get out of bed. Arinell clicked her tongue her. "You slept in your clothes again, Nessa. Are you on strike from changing?" she inquired. Her granddaughter grinned and stretched. "No, I'm just lazy, like Dad was when he was little and without a fairy." Arinell smiled.  
  
"At least you listened to something he told you. Now, change your clothes. I kept your food warm," Arinell said as she left. Linessa stifled a yawn and stood up. Lianell and Naturo were already outside. Lia was laughing as Nat threw handfuls of straw at her. Linessa watched for a while, and then changed her clothes. When she was done, she went downstairs, closing the door on the sunny room.  
  
Downstairs was a little darker. Gem smiled as her daughter walked down the steps, carefully jumping over the last few. Gem sighed.  
  
"Can't you just walk down the stairs like a normal person?" she asked. Linessa stared intently at her mother before sitting down at the table.  
  
"If you saw me do that, I'd have to leave," Linessa joked. Gem laughed. "You'd leave anyway," she said. Linessa frowned. "Especially if he makes me mad again," she added fumingly. Gem's smile quickly faded and she turned her back to her daughter. Arinell pushed a plate of food across to Linessa swiftly.  
  
"Eat up," she whispered. Linessa glared angrily at her mother's back. Then she jumped up.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, grabbing some bacon and toast. Then she strode out the door, slamming it behind her. Gem flinched at the familiar sound. Arinell hugged. "She's a free spirit," she whispered, stroking Gem's hair. Gem didn't answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Nessa!" Naturo called. "What's up?" Link looked up from bundling hay to watch his daughter go into the stable. Nat threw him a questioning look. Link shrugged as Lia came out of the stable. "She's going to town," she told them. "She has to do some errands for Mom," she added as Link opened his mouth. He snapped it shut and went back to work. Lia went back into the stable.  
  
"Dad, are you still mad at her?" Nat asked. Link grunted.  
  
"Because if you are, there's no reason to be," the young man went on. "She just wants to learn to protect herself. If you'd let me...." Link shook his head.  
  
"No. She has both of us to protect her," he answered gruffly, his voice deeper than it once was. "If she wants to protect herself, she'll make herself more likely a target." The large door of the stables opened and Linessa rode out on Diamond.  
  
"See you later," she called, avoiding Link's eyes. She quickly rode past the house and out onto the field. Link muttered under his breath and continued working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linessa inhaled deeply as she rode out of the entrance to the ranch. Hyrule Field was bright with flowers and some butterflies. Linessa urged Diamond forward through the sunny plain. The bridge leading into Hyrule Castle Town awaited her. Eager to cross, Linessa made Diamond gallop until she reached the river. There, she dismounted and entered town, leaving the horse to drink to her heart's content.  
  
Linessa nodded to the armored guard. He smiled at her, admiring the young beauty. She hurried on.  
  
"Hello, Linessa." "Good morning!" greeted Linessa as she entered the marketplace. She smiled and chatted to a few people, receiving compliments on the milk from the ranch and even on her dress. She pushed her way through the throng towards the library, which was built not too long after her sixteenth birthday. When she reached the door, she stopped to take a deep breath, and then stepped inside.  
  
"Hello, Linessa," Marie called as Linessa entered.  
  
"Hi," Linessa answered. She handed Marie the book over the counter, then dropped five Rupees into a jar labeled 'Money for New Books.' It was half full.  
  
"Thank you," Marie said softly, noticing Linessa's gesture.  
  
"You're welcome," she answered. There was a moment of silence, during which a few people entered to browse.  
  
"It's awfully busy out there," Marie commented, noticing the crowd outside. "No wonder! The Lon Lon Ranch milk has gotten better over the years. There's even talk of a milk bar to be constructed here in town. There are people over in Termina and Clock Town coming to help."  
  
"Termina? Holy cow!" Linessa exclaimed, surprised. "That's all the way through the Lost Woods!"  
  
"Some people found a couple ways to get here from there and vice versa," Marie said, placing Linessa's book back on the shelf. "This town is really booming!"  
  
"Yeah," Linessa agreed. Then she grinned. "Don't tell anyone what I've been reading, even under torture, okay?" Marie laughed.  
  
"Trust me, I won't," she promised. Linessa gave her friend a quick hug over the counter. "I have to go. See you!" she called as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye, Nessa!" Marie replied as the door shut.  
  
Outside, it was even more crowded than before. Linessa pushed her way through onto the center street. When she looked up, her heart caught in her throat and she gave a little cry.  
  
The man on the horse gave a little chuckle. His hair and eyes were a fiery orange, and he wore a crown. Linessa's eyes grew large.  
  
"Ganon?" she whispered, half fearful, half menacing. The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"King Garmon, actually. Nephew of Lord Ganondorf," he answered. "It isn't something I'm proud of." Linessa stared as a blonde woman rode up on a horse to his side. "What have we here?" she asked curtly, looking down at Linessa. The girl instantly fell into a curtsy.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesties," she stammered. "My name is Linessa, daughter of Link, Hero of Time, and Gemessa of Hiadra. I did not mean to.."  
  
The Queen started at the names. "You're Link's daughter?" she asked. Linessa nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, this is peculiar!" the King laughed. "Sorry to make you so uncomfortable, Linessa. This is my wife, Zelda." Linessa began to blush as she realized how stupid she acted. "This is our son, Prince Codin." Linessa smiled as a blonde-haired, orange-eyed boy of eighteen came beside his parents.  
  
"I really am sorry!" Linessa exclaimed. "I had no idea you would be coming through!" Most of the townspeople went back to their shopping, but a few lingered. Zelda laughed.  
  
"Join us, Linessa," she said. "We were about to take a ride around Hyrule Field." Linessa smiled.  
  
"I would, but I have other errands," she explained.  
  
"Well, at least accompany us to the bridge," Codin said eagerly. Linessa smiled again.  
  
"That was where I was heading myself. One moment." All eyes were on Linessa as she moved to a stall and bought an apple. The few people who stood there were whispering as she moved past them.  
  
"Gets special treatment, does she?" "Can't believe it. Just pranced in front of them and she gets a royal chauffeur." Linessa grew uncomfortable and hurried back to the Royal family. When she reached them, she mumbled something and started walking out of town. The others followed her.  
  
"How rude!" Zelda exclaimed angrily as they came out of earshot. "Honestly! They thought we were giving her 'special treatment?' She practically royalty herself, for Nayru's Sake!" Linessa blushed at the Queen's defensive words.  
  
"It's true," Codin said, noticing the change in Linessa's pallor.  
  
"Linessa, Codin is coming of age soon, and is looking for a young lady. Would you..? OW!" Zelda cut Garmon off with an elbow to the ribs. She looked at Linessa. "If you would just consider, we would be obliged," she said with a sheepish grin. Linessa laughed. Codin had become very quiet and red in the face.  
  
"Of course I will consider," she replied. "I will let you know my decision in an hour's time. Is that alright?" The entire family looked surprised at her words.  
  
"Really?" Garmon said, amused. "Let us know then! Goodbye!" They all rode away. Linessa then realized she was standing next to Diamond. She patted the horse, then mounted. She watched in amusement as Prince Codin glanced back, then looked away.  
  
'Goddesses, she's beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"Not bad," she murmured as she directed Diamond towards Death Mountain. "Not bad at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, maybe. He is a prince, after all," Linessa argued with herself as she entered Kakariko Village. "What am I saying? I can't fall in love! Not if I become what I want to be, anyway." She kept muttering to herself until she reached the shooting gallery. People stared at her and moved away nervously. The village was unusually quiet.  
  
"Hey, Darrin," Linessa said as she opened the door to the gallery. The owner's son smiled as she entered. "Hi Nessa," he greeted warmly. Darrin was about a year older than her, tall, muscular and handsome. His brown hair hung into his gray eyes, and he brushed it away. "Quiet today, isn't it?" he said. She nodded.  
  
"Very. Did everyone go to Castle Town today?" she asked. Darrin pretended to be shocked.  
  
"How ever did you figure it out?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. Linessa shrugged and pulled out her half-full bag of Rupees. "Lucky guess," she mumbled. He grinned.  
  
"So, what is it today? One game for twenty, three for forty or six for sixty?" Darrin asked. Linessa smiled mischievously and put down forty Rupees. "Your old man's getting cheap!" she commented. He laughed.  
  
"Very true!" he agreed readily. "Of course, if it were up to me, you'd be playing for a lot less, maybe even for free." She blushed and picked up the bow and quiver of arrows from the counter. "Let's do it," she said, slinging the quiver over her back.  
  
"You know what to do," Darrin replied. Linessa took her place on the stand. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. She heard the click of a switch and a whistle blew.  
  
"Go!" Darrin called from behind her. Rupees popped up and Linessa shot them as fast as she could. Darrin watched appreciatively as she flew through the first game. As soon as it was done, he grinned. "Got 'em all! Nice job!" he complimented. Linessa turned and smiled at him. "Thanks," she replied happily. She took a break and got a few more arrows.  
  
"Alright, get ready for number two," Darrin said. Linessa armed her bow and took her stance. Another whistle blew and she launched into game two. Shards of glass flew everywhere as the arrows hit their target. Darrin laughed as the game ended. "You got them all again! Great!" he exclaimed. They immediately went into the third and final game. Linessa got them all again.  
  
"Practice makes perfect, and you've obviously had tons of practice," Darrin said as he took back the bow and near-empty quiver. "I'm really impressed, Linessa. You'll have to go up against me sometime."  
  
"Yeah, because you're the best shooter in this village. I've heard the story, Darrin. Save it for the rookies," Linessa teased. He smiled at her.  
  
"Here's your reward. One hundred and fifty Rupees. You're one of the top scorers. I swear, we'd be out of business if all shooter were like you, me, Nat and your dad.." Darrin trailed off, seeing Linessa tense up at the mention of her father. There was a silence that lasted for a couple minutes.  
  
"So, how is he? Everything okay?" Darrin asked awkwardly. She frowned.  
  
"He's being a real jackass. I'm lucky I got out today," she muttered. "The others are good. Mom and Grandma are just as protective as Dad, if not less. Nat's just the same as always, and Lia..well, she's just great." There was short pause. Then Darrin broke the silence again.  
  
"Uh, Linessa, I know it's not exactly, um, the..right time and all, but I was wondering.." He hesitated, blushing slightly. Linessa waited patiently. "Uh......Do you, maybe, want to do something sometime?" he asked quietly. She stared at him.  
  
"You mean, together?" she asked. Darrin sighed with relief and nodded. She smiled gently.  
  
"Maybe. I'll bet back to you on that," she replied. "Whatever works," he said.  
  
"Okay, well, I gotta run. She left and smiled back at him when she reached the door. She grinned broadly as soon as she was outside and hurried towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, yeah, I know I should be flattered," she argued with herself again. "But really! Two guys in one day! Can't....OOF!" Linessa ran into a woman carrying a small bundle. It fell from her arms and its contents spilled out all over the stairs.  
  
"Sorry," Linessa muttered as she bent down to pick up the woman's things. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Her hand froze in mid- reach as she noticed a small knife. The woman chuckled and Linessa looked up.  
  
An older woman looked down at her, amused. Her gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Linessa inhaled sharply as realization dawned on her.  
  
"You're a Skeikah!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and handing over the knife. The woman smiled.  
  
"Very good, Linessa," she replied, her eyes focused on the girl's features. Linessa's eyes widened, and then quickly narrowed. "How do you know my name?" she asked fearfully. The woman laughed, startling her. "We all do," the woman answered, grinning. Linessa fled down the stairs, tripping once or twice. A green light shimmered and a small figure formed, although it didn't completely materialize.  
  
"Oh, Impa! You shouldn't have frightened her so!" Saria scolded. Impa shrugged. "She doesn't even know who I am, only what I am. What is wrong with Link?" she asked aloud. "Let me drop these items off at the entrance, and I'll come back to the Temple." Saria nodded and sighed.  
  
"Raru says you are immature," she said as she faded. Impa laughed and continued on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Goddesses!" Linessa gasped as she stumbled onto the field. Diamond whinnied, and Linessa quickly ran to her. "Holy shit," she murmured as she hugged the horse. Diamond nuzzled her neck gently. Linessa held onto her mane for a while. Then she sighed and mounted.  
  
"Time to find the royals," she said huskily. She clicked her tongue and Diamond started forward. Soon they were flying across the field. Clouds of dust rose from under the horse's hooves.  
  
"There they are!" Linessa whispered to Diamond. She could distinctly make out several figures on horses near Lake Hylia's gates. The companions steadily lessened the distance between them. Linessa saw Codin wave, and waved back shakily.  
  
"Linessa!" Zelda exclaimed as the girl rode up to them.  
  
"Have you decided?" Garmon asked. He was given a withering glance by Zelda and smiled.  
  
"I have decided that I will," Linessa replied. "I can't stay long. We can make arrangements later. Just..write me or something. I really have to get home."  
  
"Alright," Zelda agreed proudly.  
  
"Bye!" Linessa turned Diamond to go. Then she remembered something, but the others had already moved on. She sighed and headed home.  
  
When she got there, Naturo met her at the entrance.  
  
"Mom and Dad found out that you lied about the errands. They're in the stable. Give me Diamond and go inside." Linessa jumped off and hurried to the house while Nat led Diamond to the stables.  
  
"Linessa.." Arinell began as her granddaughter entered the house. Linessa ignored her and dashed upstairs to her room. Gem and Link came in a minute later.  
  
"Linessa!" Link yelled. Gem winced at the anger in his voice. The door upstairs opened and Linessa came out, looking innocent.  
  
"Get down here," Link said quietly. Linessa carefully walked down the steps. When she reached the steps at the bottom, she hesitated.  
  
And carefully walked down them, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how bad was your punishment?" Naturo asked later that night. They were upstairs in her room, discussing what happened in hushed tones. Lianell sat nearby in her chair by the window. The twins were sitting on the big bed. Linessa shrugged.  
  
"Not too bad," she answered. "No going anywhere for a week, all that good stuff." Nat laughed lightly and brushed back his red hair.  
  
"So, what did you do?" Lia asked, coming over to the bed and sitting with them. Linessa grinned.  
  
"Well, I returned my book, and then ran into the Royal family. They're really nice." Nat's jaw dropped, and she went on quickly. "Then, I was asked to start seeing Prince Codin, but I'll tell you about that later. After that, I went to Kakariko Village to practice archery. When I was done, Darrin asked me out. I said I'd get back to him, and left. Next, I ran into a Sheikah on the steps, and she knew my name. I didn't stay to find out anymore than that. I ran away and found Zelda and the rest and told them that I would be happy to be Codin's lady or whatever the proper term is. Then I remembered what Darrin asked, but I had to come home." Linessa put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I'm confused." Lia hugged her older sister. Nat got up and stretched, glancing out the window and the swiftly dwindling light.  
  
"Well, you sleep on it," he said, patting Linessa fondly on the shoulder. "I have to go put up the horses for the night." He walked out, leaving Lia and Linessa alone. Lia grinned in the fading light.  
  
"So, what does Codin look like?" she asked, getting up to light a lamp. Linessa smiled as a dim flame started, then flourished into a bright glow.  
  
"He's pretty cute," she admitted. "He has blonde hair and creepy red eyes, but they're warm. I'm not sure if I really like him yet, though." Lia climbed up next to her.  
  
"Well, he's coming of age soon, isn't he?" Lia asked. Linessa nodded. "Well, that means he'll be twenty, you'll be nineteen, isn't that weird?" Lia gushed. Linessa giggled.  
  
"Kind of." Lia gazed admiringly at her sister.  
  
"What does Darrin look like?" she asked, scooting under the covers. Linessa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jeeze, you don't like to get off the subject of boys, do you?" Lia blushed and Linessa laughed, brushing a strand of strawberry-blonde hair out of her little sister's face. "He's got brown hair, and gray eyes that can be silver or blue in different light. He's kind of tan, tall and muscular, but Lia, he's as gentle as a lamb." Linessa shocked herself at her own vivid description. Lia was smiling happily.  
  
"You know what I want my dream boy to be like, Nessa?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Linessa inquired, situating herself between the covers. She was still in her clothes.  
  
"I want him to be like Dad, somewhat," came the soft answer. Linessa growled angrily at the sound of the name. Lia sat up immediately.  
  
"You know, Linessa, he's only trying to be a good father," she snapped. "But with you growling and saying all that mean stuff, it's hard for him. I think you're being really selfish, Linessa, and a pain in the ass!" Lia put a lot of gusto into the last word and fell back into her pillow. Linessa lay stunned by what her sister had said to her. She could hear Lia sniffling and knew that she was sorry, but rolled over and put her back to Lia. The sniffling continued for several more minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nessa," Lia whispered quietly. Linessa didn't answer. When Lia let out a strangled little sob, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "It's alright, Lia. I don't blame you." Lia squeezed Linessa's hand. "Alright," she murmured. "Love you, Nessa." She blew out the lantern, enveloping them in darkness.  
  
"Love you back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Linessa was wide awake long after Lia's breathing slowed and regulated. She listened to the night sounds for a while, then got up. Placing one foot in front of the other, she soundlessly made her way to the door. She grasped the knob and eased the door open. It creaked on its hinges, and Lia stirred in the bed. Linessa froze.  
  
"Nessa, what are you doing?" Lia mumbled. Linessa relaxed.  
  
"Just going to get a drink, honey." Lia grunted in approval and rolled over. Linessa grinned and went downstairs.  
  
"Okay, Linessa, you've been planning this for a while," she said to herself. "Don't back out now." She stopped at her parent's door, and heard only quiet breathing. She checked Arinell's room, too, with the same results. Then she really did get a drink of water, and went back upstairs and checked Nat's room. There was just the sound of light snoring.  
  
'Phase one complete,' Linessa thought as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She cast her eyes to the open window and formulated the scene. She would climb down the thick vine growing outside the window. It forked to either side when it reached her parent's window. She would take the way closer to the entrance of the ranch, for an easier escape. Linessa smiled slightly. How ingenious was this plan? Then her eyes trailed to Lia's sleeping figure and the smile faded.  
  
'I think you're being really selfish,' echoed the words in Linessa's head. Tears filled her eyes. "You were right, Lia," she whispered, holding the tears at bay. "I am selfish, but it's for the best." Linessa got down on her hands and knees and felt around under her bed. Almost instantly she felt a leather strap come into her grasp where she had hidden it earlier. She pulled it out. A sheathed dagger hung from the belt. Linessa stood up and slipped it onto her waist. She then headed for the window, but stopped and looked back at Lia. She was sleeping wither back to the window. Eyes welling with tears again, Linessa went to her dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out three small items. She set them quietly on Lia's nightstand. She stole back to the window and swung a bare foot out. Then the other, and Linessa started the slow descent down the vine. When she reached her parent's window, she moved the left, and jumped down.  
  
Linessa looked up at the moon and guessed that it was about one- thirty. In eight and a half hours, she would be nineteen. The tears flooded over without warning and she stifled a sob. She quickly ran away before anyone woke up. The cool night air dried her tears as she ran, only to be replaced by more. She stopped for a minute as she got outside the ranch. Without looking back, Linessa started to run again, this time towards Death Mountain. She would have taken Diamond, but it would have been too risky. She missed her horse, but Lia could have her. She was the only one in the family without a horse.  
  
The damp grass made her feet hurt, which made her slow down. She didn't for long, though. Linessa knew she had to get to Kakariko Village before sun-up. She ran and ran. Her heart pounded, and her breathing became ragged and harsh to her ears. Finally, though, she reached the bridge after what seemed like hours. She kept running, over the grass and up both flights of stairs. Only then did she slow to a walk.  
  
As Linessa walked into the village, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the silence. It was quieter than before. The first thing she did was go to the shooting gallery. Darrin and his father lived in a small house connected to it. She hesitated a minute when she reached the door, then knocked. A minute later, Darrin's father opened the door. Linessa sighed with relief. He smiled toothlessly down at her, through a tangled mass of brown hair.  
  
"Um, hi. Could.....could you tell Darrin I can't? He'll know what I mean," she asked. The big man nodded. "Sure thing, Linessa."  
  
"Thanks! Night!" She bounded away. Darrin's father closed the door with a shake of his head and a large yawn.  
  
"Okay," Linessa whispered as she walked up the steps and went towards the Potion Shop. "Phase two complete, phase three commenced." She turned the knob, but nothing happened. "I should have known," she muttered. She pulled out her dagger and ran it up and down the crack by the knob. She heard a faint click and replaced her dagger with a smug smile. Then she turned the knob and stepped inside.  
  
Suddenly, bells started ringing in Linessa's ears. "Crap," she muttered as she ran through the hall to the left of the counter. Fortunately, the door leading outside was unlocked. She hurried outside and down a ladder. She ran up her final flight of stairs and opened another door.  
  
The old woman behind the counter looked up as Linessa entered the smoke-filled room. "Welcome dearie," she cackled. Linessa bowed slightly.  
  
"Ma'am I need your help and yours only," Linessa said clearly. The woman bobbed her head up and down furiously. "What is it you wish?" she asked kindly. Linessa took a deep breath.  
  
"I wish to become a Gerudo. Look like them, have the same skills, everything." The old witch looked Linessa up and down. "Do you think you can handle it?" the woman asked. Linessa nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she answered solemnly. The woman smiled. "Then drink this." She handed Linessa a vial of purple liquid. "You will be how you wish in the morning." The witch turned her wheelchair to leave as Linessa swallowed the bitter liquid.  
  
"Wait!" Linessa cried hoarsely, holding up a hand. The woman turned back around. "What is it you need?" she asked patiently. Linessa tossed a Silver Rupee on the counter.  
  
"Can you please warp me to Gerudo Valley?" she asked. The woman smiled.  
  
"As you wish," she answered huskily. She reached into a pouch and pulled out a handful of silver dust. "Concentrate on where you want to go," the woman said. While Linessa concentrated, the witch blew the dust into a corner of the room. Linessa watched in amazement as the valley took shape before her.  
  
"Thank.." Linessa turned, but the woman was already gone. Shrugging, she stepped into the portal.  
  
Instantly everything was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I'm having a major guilt trip right now, and you guys can add to it if you want. I'll update hopefully next weekend. Bye bye!! 


End file.
